Luvdisk never lie
by HeartsAndSouls
Summary: A singing contest and a Luvdisk are all that's needed to bring Dawn and Paul together. Some fluff, Ikarishipping One-shot.


_Luvdisk never lie..._

**Me: Hello people! I'm back from the dead with my second story _and _a new pen-name! This will be an Ikarishipping story.**

**Paul: Why me…**

**Me: Oh, admit it already, you know you like Dawn.**

**Paul: I don't!**  
**Me: Yeah, keep dreaming. Disclaimer someone!**  
**Zoey: HeartsAndSouls does not own Pokémon, Avril Lavigne's song; Girlfriend or Beautiful Eyes by Taylor Swift. She does own some characters, Sierra, Tony and Mercedes though.**

Me: Thank you, Zoey, now, on with the story!

**Dawn's POV**

"Dawn, wake up! We're going to be late!" Zoey yelled.

"Ugh, five more minutes?" I asked.

"No. Wake. Up. NOW. The singing competition!" Ursula shouted.

"I completely forgot!" I shouted and shot out of my bed in the Pokémon Center. I ran to the bathroom, kicked Sierra out of it, changed to my traveling clothes and brushed my teeth.

Zoey, Sierra and Ursula are my best friends. Zoey and Ursula are both Coordinators, like me. Sierra is a Pokémon Trainer with fiery red hair and warm, brown eyes. Her first Pokémon was a Chimchar. Now, it is an Infenape.

"Piplup, Zoey, Ursula and Sierra come on, we're going to be late!" I said, bolting out of the bathroom.

"Dawn, calm down!" Sierra said.

"Will you tell us what song you're going to sing?" Zoey asked.

"No," I answered.

"Who will it be dedicated to?" Ursula asked.

"Um… The b-boy I like," I stuttered.

"Who is that boy?" Sierra asked.

"Pip lup pip? Piplup, pip lup pip!" (What kind of question is that? Paul of course!) Piplup chirped.

"Piplup, I don't like Paul!" I said.

"Paul the heartbreaker? Sierra asked.

Paul had just recently became interested in another thing other than battling -dating girls for a day and then breaking up with them. In only some while, he became famous for what he did and every girl wanted to have a chance with him.

"I think so," Zoey answered.

"Hey! He's my cousin!" Ursula said.

"Let's get going!" I said, grabbing my bag and Piplup.

"You heard Dawn, let's get going!" Sierra said.

We got out of our room in the Pokémon Center and, at the lobby; we bumped on Paul, the known heartbreaker. This time, he was with his new girlfriend, a blonde chick named Mercedes, with a Smoochum on her shoulder. I blushed when I saw him but hid my blush immediately. I admit it. I have feelings for him. But I have no chance with him. Even if I asked him out and he said yes, he was a heartbreaker. He broke the hearts of the girls he was dating. He had never dated any of them for more than a week. In an interview he explained the reason why. Actually, the interview was not about his 'hobby' but about a battle he had with Cynthia the other day, but Rhonda wouldn't lose the chance to interview him about his heartbreaking hobby.

_Flashback, Paul's interview._

"_Hello people, this is Sinnoh now. I am Rhonda and today we will interview the famous Trainer, Paul! Hello Paul!" Rhonda said._

_The camera zoomed out of Rhonda and showed Paul next to her._

"_Hello," Paul grunted._

_The interview started. The first part didn't actually intrigue me, it was all about battling but the next part was my main interest._

"_Why did you decide to become a heartbreaker, Paul?" Rhonda asked suddenly, when Paul was in the middle of explaining the strategy he used to battle Cynthia._

"_Well, there's this girl I like but she hates me. I became a heartbreaker to try and forget her but I did not succeed. I still like her," Paul said, confused._

"_Breaking news! We find out that Paul actually likes a girl!" Rhonda exclaimed._

"_So, Paul, who is the girl that has stolen your heart?"_

"_There's no need for you to know," Paul grunted._

"_Moody much?"_

_Paul glared at Rhonda and she just scratched the back of her head sheepishly._

"_Paul, don't you think that breaking the heart of girls makes her to hate you even more?"_

_Paul's expression became blank and he just shrugged._

"_She can't hate me more than she already does. I've been horrible to her since we first met."_

_End of flashback, Dawn's POV_

Of course, there was more to the interview than that, but that was the part that made me wonder. Who is that girl? Could it be me?

"Dawn. Dawn. DAWN!" Zoey yelled.

My head jerked up.

"What?" I asked, irritated.

"You've zoned out for five minutes," Sierra answered.

"Five minutes? We'll miss the singing competition!" I said.

"Oh, so you're entering the singing competition?" Mercedes asked.

I had completely forgotten that she and Paul were here.

"Yes I am," I answered.

"I'm entering too! What song are you going to sing?" Mercedes asked.

"She won't tell us, why will she tell you?" Ursula said.

"Oh. Why won't you tell us?" Mercedes asked.

"It's a secret," I answered.

"We don't care about your secrets, Troublesome. Let's go. By the way, hello Ursula," Paul said and pulled an annoyed Mercedes out of the Pokémon Center.

"Why does he call you Troublesome?" Sierra asked.

"He calls me that since when we first met," I answered.

"Wait, you _know_ him?" Sierra asked.

"Yeah, he was one of Ash's rivals in the Sinnoh region," I said.

"Let's get going! Kenny, Barry and Tony are waiting for us at the Hearthome City Contest Hall!" Zoey said.

Kenny was Zoey's boyfriend and my childhood friend. Barry was Ursula's boyfriend and one of Ash's rivals when he was in the Sinnoh region. Tony was Sierra's boyfriend. Every one of my best friends had a boyfriend except me. That annoyed me a lot, but I never showed it.

"Okay, let's go!" I said with a fake smile.

We walked out of the Hearthome city Pokémon Center and walked to the Contest Hall.

When we reached the Contest Hall, I went backstage to get ready and my friends went to meet their boyfriends at the bleachers.

I found my dressing room and changed to my clothes. A black T-shirt, black jeans, a golden belt and black converse. I let my hair down.

I walked backstage and waited for my turn.

"Now, welcome Mercedes Johnson who will sing Beautiful Eyes by Taylor Swift!" The host, Marian announced.

Mercedes ran to the stage and started singing.

_Your beautiful eyes_

_Stare right into my eyes_

_and sometimes I think of you late at night_

_I don't know why_

_i want to be somewhere where you are_

_I want to be where..._

_[Chorus:]_

_You're here, You're eyes are looking into mine_

_So baby, make me fly_

_My heart has never felt this way before_

_I'm looking through your_

_I'm looking through your eyes_

_I wake up, I'm alive_

_In only a little while... I'll cry_

_Cause you're my lullaby_

_So baby come hold me tight cause I-I_

_I want to be everything you need_

_I want to be where..._

_[Chorus]_

_Just as long as you're mine_

_I'll be your everything tonight_

_Let me love you, kiss you_

_Oh baby let me miss you_

_Let me see your_

_Dream about_

_Dream about_

_Dream about your eyes_

_Eyes, Eyes...Beautiful eyes_

Mercedes sang the song really emotionally. She was great!  
"That was Mercedes singing Beautiful Eyes!" Marian exclaimed.

The crowd applauded really loud. I have got no chance to beat her.

A lot of singers sang their songs. I was anxiously waiting for my turn.

"Now, last but not least let's welcome Dawn Berlitz singing Girlfriend by Avril Lavigne!" Marian shouted.

I walked to the stage and grabbed the microphone.

_Hey! Hey! You! You!_

_I don't like your girlfriend!_

_No way! No way!_

_I think you need a new one_

_Hey! Hey! You! You!_

_I could be your girlfriend_

_Hey! Hey! You! You!_

_I know that you like me_

_No way! No way!_

_I know it's not a secret_

_Hey! Hey! You! You!_

_I want to be your girlfriend_

I blew a kiss at the audience, winking.

_You're so fine_

_I want you mine_

_You're so delicious_

_I think about you all the time_

_You're so addictive_

_Don't you know what I could do to make you feel alright (alright, alright, alright)?_

_Don't pretend I think you know I'm damn precious_

_And Hell Yeah_

_I'm the motherfucking princess_

_I can tell you like me too and you know I'm right_

_She's like so whatever_

_You could do so much better_

_I think we should get together now_

_And that's what everyone's talking about!_

_Hey! Hey! You! You!_

_I don't like your girlfriend!_

_No way! No way!_

_I think you need a new one_

_Hey! Hey! You! You!_

_I could be your girlfriend_

_Hey! Hey! You! You!_

_I know that you like me_

_No way! No way!_

_You know it's not a secret_

_Hey! Hey! You! You!_

_I want to be your girlfriend_

_I can see the way, I see the way you look at me_

_And even when you look away I know you think of me_

_I know you talk about me all the time again and again (again, again, again)_

_So come over here, tell me what I want to hear_

_Better yet make your girlfriend disappear_

_I don't want to hear you say her name ever again (and again, and again, and again!)_

_She's like so whatever_

_You could do so much better_

_I think we should get together now_

_And that's what everyone's talking about!_

_Hey! Hey! You! You!_

_I don't like your girlfriend!_

_No way! No way!_

_I think you need a new one_

_Hey! Hey! You! You!_

_I could be your girlfriend_

_Hey! Hey! You! You!_

_I know that you like me_

_No way! No way!_

_You know it's not a secret_

_Hey! Hey! You! You!_

_I want to be your girlfriend_

_In a second you'll be wrapped around my finger_

_'Cause I can, 'cause I can do it better_

_There's no other_

_So when's it gonna sink in?_

_She's so stupid_

_What the hell were you thinking?!_

_[repeat]_

_[x2]_

_Hey! Hey! You! You!_

_I don't like your girlfriend!_

_No way! No way!_

_I think you need a new one_

_Hey! Hey! You! You!_

_I could be your girlfriend_

_No way! No way!_

_Hey! Hey! You! You!_

_I know that you like me_

_No way! No way!_

_You know it's not a secret_

_Hey! Hey! You! You!_

_I want to be your girlfriend_

_No way! No way!_

_Hey! Hey!_

I finished singing. The crowd was silent for a moment that seemed like an eternity to me and then roared with applause. I could see Zoey, Ursula, Sierra, Kenny, Barry and Tony doing the thumbs-up sign.

I smiled, bowed and turned to the judges. Hearthome city's Nurse Joy, the Hoenn host for contests, Vivian and the Kanto contest host, Lilian.

"You sang the song really emotionally. It was great!" Nurse Joy said.

"I loved it. Can you sing it again?" Lilian said.

"It was remarkable!" Vivian said.

"Thank you!" I said.

I walked backstage and found Piplup.

"Pip, lup, pip!" (You were awesome!) He chirped.

"Thanks Piplup!" I said.

"That was Dawn singing Girlfriend. She was the last competitor. Now, our judges will decide who will win the prize of 100,000 Poké and a Pokémon egg!" Marian announced.

After ten, long, minutes, the judges had decided who would be the winner.

"All of the singers today were great, but one of them shined more than the others. Our winner is… Dawn Berlitz from Twinleaf town! Dawn, come out to get your prize!" Marian announced.

The crowd roared with applause. I just stared at Marian disbelievingly but I walked on the stage, with Piplup on my shoulder.

"Great job Dawn! Here is your egg and your money," Nurse Joy said. Marian came and gave me a check and a peachy-pink Pokémon egg.

"Thank you Nurse Joy," I answered.

I bowed one last time, walked backstage and bumped on Mercedes.

"Good job Dawn!" she said.

"Thank you. You did a good job too!"

"Can you please follow me?" she asked.

I nodded and followed her. She led me to her dressing room.

"I think Paul likes you," she said.

I blushed. "How do you know?"

"He called you Troublesome and I _swear_ he blushed when he saw you in the lobby. And now I swear you like him too."

"I don't!" I said, a bit too quickly.

"Yeah, sure. I'm going to talk to him. He has to ask you out," she said.

"But aren't you his girlfriend?" I asked.

"I was. I broke up with him when I saw the way he looked at you." she said.

"Oh…"

"I'm going to go talk to him!"

I tried to stop her but she was already out of the room.

I sighed and went to my dressing room to change back to my traveling clothes.

When I got out, I was attacked by my friends.

"Great job Dawn!" Ursula said.

"Congratulations!" Zoey exclaimed.

"You were great out there!" Sierra said.

"You were great DeeDee!" Kenny said.

"Awesome!" Barry exclaimed.

"Do you know what kind of egg it is?" Tony asked.

"Thank you guys. And no, Tony, I don't know what kind of egg it is," I said.

"Hey, Dawn, will you come with me for a sec?" Mercedes said.

"Where did you come from?" Sierra asked.

"Dawn and I had a little talk before and I want to talk to her. In private," Mercedes said.

"She's all yours," Kenny said.

"KENNY!" Zoey yelled.

"What?" Kenny asked.

"We barely know that girl! She may do something bad to Dawn!" Zoey yelled.

"I don't think it's really polite to insult me and, no, I won't do anything bad to you friend," Mercedes said.

"How can we be sure?" Sierra asked.

"I trust her. Is that enough for you?" I said.

"Okay…" Zoey grunted.

"Can you take care of Piplup while I'm talking with Mercedes?" I asked Zoey.

"Sure," she said and I gave her Piplup. Piplup looked angry but sat there.

Mercedes led me out of the Hearthome city Contest Hall and into Amity Square. She released her Clefairy and walked inside. I released Buneary and followed her. She sat on a bench and I sat next to her.

"So, Dawn, do you know why I brought you here?" she asked. I shook my head.

"Good. I'll leave you now, wait here for five minutes!" she exclaimed and walked away, her Clefairy in her arms.

I sighed and waited. What did Mercedes want? Why had she brought me here? These and other questions swirled in my head until I saw a purple-haired boy with a Torterra walking towards me. When he came closer, I realized that he was Paul. He grunted a greeting and sat down next to me.

"Let me guess, Mercedes brought you here too?" I asked him.

He nodded and looked at me.

"Do you know why she brought me here?" Paul asked.

"No. I don't even know why she brought me here, why would I know why she brought you here?" I said.

He didn't say anything; he just stared into space. I sighed and turned my attention to Buneary, who was trying to start a conversation with Paul's sleepy Torterra. The Continent Pokémon simply ignored Buneary's feeble attempts to start a conversation. Buneary folded her little arms and walked over to a bush, sitting down. Torterra opened one eye and looked at her. The tiny bunny-like Pokémon glared at him and turned away. Torterra sighed, closing his eye and falling asleep.

I looked at the lake nearby, walking over. Paul's eyes were on me; I could feel it. It felt weirdly nice, as if they belonged there. I sat down at the lake's bank and looked at the rippling water. The lake was empty of any Pokémon, because no wild Pokémon lived in Amity Square.

I averted my gaze from the lake to the winter sky. A cool, soft, breeze caressed my cheeks and made me shiver a bit. I felt something warm around me and I looked up. Paul had just dropped his jacket around my shoulders.

"Thanks," I said and pulled his jacket tighter around me to keep warm.

He just grunted in response and sat down next to me as Buneary jumped on my lap and I stroked her head thoughtfully. I bit my lower lip.

'_Why did Paul give me his jacket all of a sudden when he doesn't even share a pen? Is there a possibility that he... likes me? No, I don't think so. Well, I guess I should tell him I like him now. After all, he is used to that and even a day of dating him is enough for me. It's now or never.'_

I inhaled sharply and turned to him.

"Paul?" I said gingerly. He just grunted in response and turned to face me.

"I'd like to tell you something," I said.

"What?" he asked rudely.

I whimpered slightly. Why did he just _have _to be like that sometimes?

"I..." I started.

"You?" he asked.

"I uh..."  
"Spit it out already!"

"Ilikeyou," I said quickly in a low voice.

He raised his eyebrow. I was sure he had heard and understood what I had told him, but he didn't want to answer. Maybe he didn't return my feelings. Maybe he thought that I was not even worth dating him for a day. Maybe he was stunned. Maybe... Oh, Dawn, shut up!

I felt something shake on my lap -the Pokémon egg! I gasped as it cracked open and the Pokémon inside it fell into the lake. Uh oh, I'm not even good at saving a baby Pokémon from drowning. Great. But it turned out the Pokémon didn't need saving, it was a water type, for it swam up to us. It was peachy-pink and heart-shaped. I took out my PokéDex at the same moment Paul took out his.

_Luvdisc, the rendezvous Pokémon. Luvdisc's heart-shaped body is a symbol of love and romance. It is said that any couple meeting this Pokémon is promised a loving relationship that never ends. _Said my PokéDex. It was the first time that I wished it would shut up, but Paul's PokéDex didn't say anything less embarrassing.

_Luvdisc, the rendezvous Pokémon.__Luvdisc live in shallow seas in the tropics. This heart-shaped Pokémon earned its name by swimming after loving couples it spotted in the ocean's waves_. Said Paul's PokéDex. Yippee...

Paul looked up at me as I quickly returned the Luvdisc and got up. I threw his jacket on top of his Torterra, I was afraid to touch him. I picked Buneary up and walked out of Amity Square calmly. When I was out of his eyesight, I broke into a sprint. When I reached the room I shared with the girls in the Pokémon Center, I collapsed on my bed. Zoey, Ursula and Sierra were not here, thankfully.

I fell into an uneasy dreamless sleep and was woken up by the door closing. I opened my eyes.

"Hello girls," I said and sat up, rubbing my eyes. Piplup jumped on my lap, cuddling my hand.

"Hello Dawn," said Ursula and sat down on her bed.

"Were you sleeping?" Sierra asked.

I wanted to reply with 'No, I was just lying on my bed, sleepy-looking and doing nothing,' but I didn't, for I wasn't in the mood.

"Yeah, I was," I replied instead.

"You don't seem too well," Zoey said, "you look a bit... how do they say it? Crestfallen."

"Where on Earth does she find these words?" Sierra whispered to Ursula.

Zoey. She knew me better than all of my other friends and she could recognize my emotions easier that all the others could. That was not always good for me, especially now, as Zoey stood there, glaring at me.

"I'm fine!" I said and put on a fake smile.

Zoey raised one eyebrow.

"Okay, okay, I'm NOT fine! Are you happy?"

"What's wrong, Dawn? Tell us!" Sierra said and slumped down on my bed.

Zoey silently sat down on the other end of the bed as Ursula sat down on my other side.

"Yes, Dawn dear, please tell us what is wrong," Ursula said sweetly.

They started pleading me. I was starting to lose my temper but kept it. Buneary was the one to break.

"Bun, bun, Buneary. BUNEARY?" (She confessed to Paul. HAPPY?) she yelled.

I felt like I wanted to kill Buneary. I hoped that the girls hadn't understood what she had said, but no such luck.

Ursula squealed.

"Really, Dawnie!? How cute!"

Sierra grinned while Zoey just smiled.

"What did he say?" Sierra asked.

I blushed.

"Nothing," I replied.

Ursula stared at me.

"Nothing? How could he say _nothing_?"

"I left before he was able to."

"Dawn. Go back there and find him. And if he insults you or anything, ignore him," Zoey said and looked into my eyes.

Sierra pulled me up on my feet and Piplup grinned.

"Pip pip lup!" (Good luck, Dawn!) He chirped happily.

I sighed, knowing that I had no chance but to go find him. So I walked out of the Pokémon Center and aimlessly strolled around Hearthome, hoping that I wouldn't bump on Mercedes or Paul.

But it seemed like today, Arceus really hated me and I just had to walk straight into Mercedes.

"Uh... hi!" I said, putting on a fake smile.

"Dawn... listen. I want the best for you and Paul. I want him to actually express his feelings for you and be happy for a change. So go find him. He is at the outskirts of Hearthome. Go," she said, grabbing my shoulders.

I nodded. "Okay, Mercedes..." she let go of my shoulders and left, waving.

I walked to where Mercedes had told me and spotted Paul, but he had already seen me. He walked closer.

"Dawn... I like you too," he bent down, and kissed me.

I smiled. _'Luvdisk never lie...'_ I thought.

* * *

**Me: I hope you liked it! Review, please.**

**Dawn: By the way, XxAuraRosexX wants to remind you that this is a one-shot!**


End file.
